


On Spiking

by Caius



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Multi, Orgy, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if spikes were actually sharp? And what if valvae were (<a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valva">as wikipedia informs me</a>) claspers? </p>
<p>A roboporn vocabulary experiement with Terrorcons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Spiking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MacBoris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MacBoris).



Sixshot had six different sets of interfacing cables. He could interface with almost any Cybertronian ever invented, if he wanted--and mostly he didn't want. His cabling remained tucked away, rusting with disuse, and it seemed it would continue to do so. 

He looked the Terrorcons over--no fancy connectors for them. No. Just five sharp spikes, proudly displayed, and five pairs of valvae. Primitive, and oddly compelling. 

"Come and get me," Sixshot said, and with five excited roars, they were on him.

It was disappointing. Their enthusiasm was attractive, and the five bodies--all of them, for once, clean--felt nice as they clung and grappled and jostled for position all over him--but the spikes just weren't sharp enough.

He could feel the charge, warm and exciting even through the think armor, and valvae clasped excitedly at what seams they could find--but, one after another, Terrorcons moaned in disappointment as their spikes blunted themselves against Sixshot's armor. 

"We're sorry--" Hun-Grr said. 

"Don't give up yet--" Cutthroat insisted, his slim spike still sliding against the plating as it the charge diminished and the tip blunted itself ineffectually.

Blot just moaned sadly, his smell reasserting himself against the cleanser.

"I told you we couldn't," said Rippersnapper. 

Sinnertwin just clung desperately, digging in with his teeth even if not his spike. 

Sixshot grunted, trying to pretend he wasn't as disappointed as he was, and--as the frustrated charge traveled slowly through his huge body--his spike extended. 

"OH LOOKIT!" Blot said, suddenly vocal. "LOOKIT!" 

"Lookit what?" Hun-Grr said, then looked. "Oh!" 

"What?" Sinnertwin said, detaching one set of teeth to speak. 

"Oooooh!" Hun-Grr said, suddenly no longer vocal as powerful valvae grabbed the largest Terrorcon and pulled him into position. He wiggled excitedly in the grip.

"Hold still," Sixshot warned. He'd never used his spike as a murder weapon before, but like the rest of him, it was certainly suited for it. 

Hun-Grr moaned and tried to stay still. Blot grabbed a limb helpfully. 

"What's going _on_?" Cutthroat said, annoyed, then..."Oh!"

All five of them felt it as Sixshot pushed his spike into Hun-Grr's torso, softening the metal with his current as he cut through it. 

Hun-Grr yowled with pain, and Blot screamed too as Hun-Grr bit his arm, needing something in his mouth now. 

"Oh fuck yeah--" said Sinnertwin, looking around Sixshot to watch. Cutthroat fluttered up to get a better vantage, and Rippersnapper whimpered, unable able to see but still feeling it through Hun-Grr.

"Hey--!" Cutthroat said as Hun-Grr grabbed his wing in another mouth--but didn't fight to get away, too captivated by what was happening between Hun-Grr and Sixshot. 

Sixshot's engines growled, all of his energy focused on what was happening inside Hun-Grr, as new connections were forged in the trauma and power of his entry. He'd never--not like this--never thought it could be so good, to be inside someone like this, someone who, now that he was happily chewing on his teammates, wasn't protesting at all. 

One final push--and Sixshot was afraid for a moment that he would go right through, but, no, he had the angle right, the tip of his spike settled right next to Hun-Grr's lower armor as his chest pressed against Hun-Grr's torso--and suddenly all of Sixshot's systems went haywire, error messages everywhere warning of immanent devastation as his energy went into his spike and exploded through the whole Terrorcon gestalt. 

Sixshot rebooted and carefully pulled out, checking the vital signs of the Terrorcons offline all around him. They would live. Hun-Grr's nanites were already repairing the damage he had made. 

A tail twitched to his left: Sinnertwin. "Me next!"

Sixshot sighed, looking down at the Terrorcon--was he even big enough? "Maybe."


End file.
